Book leather and ink
by RedRosesAndAllThat
Summary: Hermione tries to recreate the wolfsbane potion for Remus after Snape dies without passing on the knowledge. Her latest version has some unforseen side effects. oneshot HG/RL


**_Hermione_**

Hermione landed with a soft plop and the stumble of someone who wasn't entirely used to apparating from place to place. She dropped nothing which she supposed she had to be grateful for.

Hermione paused outside the shabby cottage she'd visited several times over the last few years. She fixed her dress that had ridden up to her knees straightened it and tried to smooth down her awful hair, having about as much success as she'd ever had. It had gotten longer and lost some of its frizz but it was still out of control and she was still much too sensible to care much about it. Although on her more foolish days she did try.

She had been invited to Lupin cottage for a few dinners since the war ended and a few parties. But had seen much more of it the last year or so.

She walked down the decrepit pathway threw the woods. The path led from the front door down to an old dirt road she was sure no one ever drove on.

The lupins never had much money but what money they did have while Remus was growing up was put to buying out the land surrounding the property. more than a few miles in each direction.

The lupins bought privacy.

Solitude.

And walking down this broken grey slate path she could only imagine what life must be like for him living so far from civilization.

And reporters.

And all the people who clung to the golden glow of those who fought in the final battle.

She wished she could escape it so easily.

She walked to the door and knocked. Jumbling the folders she was holding to be sure not to drop the potions.

**_Remus_**

It had been six months since he'd been approached by this insistent little witch with her plan.

Hermione had looked at him like she would look at a challenging extra credit project being offered to her.

She'd taken it upon herself to try to replicate the recipe for the wolfsbane potion which had been lost along with it's maker.

Severus Snape .

He'd died with the knowledge buried beneath his greasy hair and had always refused to pass on the knowledge.

But Minerva had of course allowed Hermione to rummage threw his quarters after his death in hopes of recovering some hidden journal or coded ledger of some kind.

For months she went threw boxes and bookcases filled with notebooks all encrypted. It had taken her a fortnight to charm the jumbled letters into the correct order and begin the real work of trying to figure out how to make the lumpy green potion that tasted like overcooked meat and death.

She'd found a notebook written by Snape in what seemed to be his first year after graduation.

It would have been his first year working towards his mastery. it detailed what she assumed to be the first draft of his potion.

Hermione hadn't given him false hope when she showed up that first time with a steaming potion a week before the full moon about half a year ago

Each month she got closer he supposed. Some months he felt more in control.

Some months the wolf would be suppressed in the days leading to the full moon only to rear his head all the stronger come sundown.

He and moony had come to an understanding over the years.

Moony spent day in and day out trying to lure Remus to the woods.

To the moon.

To what he considered freedom.

Remus spent his days and nights fighting his impulses and trying to live what he considered to be a normal life.

As normal a life as a man could live if he wasn't permitted to work for a living.

Living off the inheritance of his dead best friend. He could live probably a thousand lifetimes with the Black fortune.

He opened the door to one of the only person he would see these days.

**_Hermione_**

She tried not to react to the site of this man standing in front of her.

She had never considered herself a small person but standing in front of Remus Lupin made her feel small .

Small was honestly the best word she could come up with. He was nearly a foot taller than she was.

And she could remember the way he'd scooped her up a few months ago and brought her to the spare bedroom when she'd fallen asleep taking notes of her observations.

She'd gotten the feeling he wanted to get her out of his arms as quickly as possible because he ran up the stairs with a grace she hadn't imagined from such a tall and burly man. And placed her on the bed.

And left just as fast as he'd come.

But what she could remember is that it seemed to be no strain at all for him physically to lift her and she was a solid 130 lbs and that was including the hair.

Emotionally it took her an hour to get him to make eye contact the next morning.

This was the seventh time she'd come here and knocked on this door with a potion in her hands thatbshe hoped would help this man.

"Professor." She said looking up at him giving him the smile she reserved for only her favorite people.

"A pleasure as always Hermione". Remus was tired. He was always tired. So tired of fighting himself day in and day out.

**_Remus_**

She walked past him and settled her things on the round wooden table that sat up agents the wall in his too small living room.

Hed gotten used to her making herself comfortable for the four nights a month she came to stay here with him.

Observing him like a test subject.

Taking notes on him throughout the day.

It's not that she tried to make him feel like he was her science project. She honestly didn't.

If anything she treated him more like a human being that anyone had since his school days.

He sat in his chair as she bustled around his kitchen pulling out mugs and waving her wand warming the milk making their usual hot chocolates.

"What changes have you made this time?" He said picking up the case that held the cauldron she created for him. It was always a different shade of green.

Severus had always produced what he knew to be the most effective way of taking the wolf inside. He had always explained it as the wolf being too drowsy to take control during the full moon.

What Hermione was brewing seemed to placate the wolf into compliance in some way that made Remus skeptical.

She made the chocolate first so he would have it at the ready to wash down the potions that she knew tasted horribly.

She would work on the effectiveness first and then the taste once she'd reached her goals.

She placed the mug in front of him and opened her case waving her wand wordlessly as her pristine pewter cauldron rose up and placed itself across the table. She pulled out her notebook.

"Well last time I believe I was too heavy handed with the dandelion root. And I blame that for your difficulties shifting So I added a pinch less but added a few things I think may help with the transformation itself. The colors different do you see?"

He looked up from his hot chocolate and looked at the potion as she waved her want at it again ending the stasis she'd put on it because from the dark green potion rose a light blue steam that smelled salty.

He watched as she filled a clear goblet with the potion and observed that it was different from the last few . Darker green and less sludge like. It almost looks smooth.

His wolf could smell the anticipation rolling off this witch in waves but he, as usual chose to ignore all animalistic advantages life gave him.

He would ignore her pulse quickening and the soft smell of the muggle laundry soap she used. And he would also try to ignore the disappointment that would undoubtedly be filling the room come sunrise three days from down.

He would allow her to come into his house filled with hope that never seemed to diminish. And leaveevery month filled with a renewed sense of determination.

He alowed it because he needed her company. He enjoyed spending time with her.

He lifted the goblet to his lips. And drank

Still too thick for his liking. He could taste the changes for sure. But couldn't place anything in particular.

Just like he been doing for months now he tried not to grimace as he lifted the steaming chocolate to his mouth filling him with warmth and met her eyes as she tried not to look like she was about to burst.

"Delicious." he growled out as was his usual response.

It really wasn't as horrible as usual. But still nothing he'd drink willingly if he could help it.

She kept eye contact for a moment and She relaxed a bit assuming if she'd made some grave error he would have reacted by now. She sad across from him and tried to make conversation.

**_Hermione_**

He looked thinner.

More tired.

Although it didn't seem like he'd lost any of his muscle mass, his cheeks always seemed hollow in the days leading to the full moon.

He didn't cook for himself and she could see the takeaway boxes in his trash bin.

At least he'd eaten.

She knew he visited Minerva weekly at Hogwarts at her insistence that she need his help sorting and cataloguing confiscated items from most of the pureblooded households after the war.

All those who's family members were death eaters had been killed or taken to Azkaban who didn't want to loose their fortunes submitted to a search of their homes.

While the ministy was still half in ruins and they were still placing people the could trust in all the powerful positions.They knew they could trust everyone at hogwarts not to misuse anything that they might find.

They reopened the south wing behind the kitchens, warded it and insured it could only be entered threw the hall that held the teachers own sleeping quarters. So student could not get threw and the hall was so heavly warded that no one would stumble upon it.

He'd been put on "payroll". He guessed some would consider it a job.

But Hermione thought Minerva was mainly trying to get him out of the house and out of his own self pity.

Not that she didn't try that as well.

When she was here she cooked more then they could eat and always made sure she left enough leftovers to feed him for a few days once she'd gone.

He saw through it all of course.

She went about cooking them some pasta dish that she would top with slices of beef.

Rare for him. Slightly more cooked for herself.

She knew he would start to feel sick soon if he took the potion without food.

She chattered on about Harry and Ginny and how they would be married in just over two months. They had obviously planned it around the moon and what it did to him every month. Knowing two weeks after the transformation he'd be most himself.

She danced around the kitchen fixing plates and as per their routine he went to the living room and chose a movie.

They knew he was the only one of their friends and acquaintances that fully understood the joys of watching a good movie

And these movie nights had become a comfort to them both.

**_Remus_**

She walked into the room holding two plates of steaming food that made his mouth water. He didn't starve himself by any means but he had always been the type to eat for sustenance and not like Ron and Serious who seemed to enjoy food like they thought they might not ever eat again.

Lilly had been the same way.

Even in school.

Even before he was sure she knew he was a werewolf. She knew he didn't eat enough.

She'd made it her mission to subtlety feed him for the next five years .

As Hermione sat down beside him on the too small couch he wished for the thousandth time it was just a few feet longer.

Long enough so their legs didn't touch when she'd tuck her feet under herself as she always did when the movie got interesting.

Long enough that he couldn't smell or feel her emotions.

He could always smell her. His wolf could always smell her. Even when she'd been gone for a week and moony should have been mostly dormant.

Remus could still feel moony rumble inside him anytime he sat on her side of the couch or when he passed what they'd all grown to consider to be her room.

Today right now he couldn't explain what he was feeling. She sat down on the couch next to him and moony nearly took over. It took all his will power to keep from reaching over and grabbing his mate.

WHAT!!

His mate?

Why had even thought that.

There was no way his wolf would consider this girl half his age his mate. But even as he thought the thought the wolf rippled beneath his skin as if trying to become one.

He got handed a plate and when he didn't start the movie she leaned forward without a word and pressed play.

Over the next hour he had eaten two plates of food and finished hers. His wolf was hungry.

And every time she shifted even a little he could smell her.

She smelled like fresh air and cedar. With what smelled like book leather and ink. Basically everything Hermione, and today he couldn't push it down. He couldn't ignore it.

He caught himself nearly panting at one point.

He was half sure she heard him make a deep grumbling sound he hadn't been sure he could even make in his human form.

"Are you alright. You seem a bit off. Is it the potion." She said in her usual concerned voice.

"My senses are heightened. I just need air." I ground out as I forced myself to stand and walked away from her and out the door.

I could feel her following me out the door.

"Our mate!!" I heard moony growl inside my mind. I felt the hairs on my arm stick up and my adrenaline shot up. And I felt her pull out her wand heard and start running diagnostic spells.

I heard her heart.

I heard her breathing.

I could smell her hair.

He was loosing his mind. He needed her to go he needed her to leave.

"Listen Hermione I think you should go. I need to be alone I really need you to go." I said trying to keep my voice steady and hopefully not letting on to the panic I was feeling.

Panic and elation.

He had always felt at war with himself.

But moony had never ever made him this out of control when it wasn't the full moon.

"Don't be ridiculous Remus I'm sure it will pass. Your sweating. You need to sit down." She said sounding worried.

All at once as she reached out and grabbed my arm as she'd done a thousand times before I felt every last ounce of restrain break as her smooth small had circled my wrist and before either one of us knew it i spun us both around and I had her pressed up against the wall of this run down cottage and before I could stop myself her eyes rose to mine.

There was nothing left to stop me when I saw she didn't look at me with horror, but with desire and a bit of confusion and for the first time in my life the wolf and I wanted the same thing.

Before i could stop myself I was Kissing her.

My wolf was howling inside me. I felt more alive than I'd ever felt.

My lips smashed down onto hers with so much force that I was sure I'd hurt her but I couldn't stop.

Her lips opened and I tasted her. And it felt like I'd been electrocuted. Every hair on my body stood up as her tounge darted out of her mouth and licked my bottom lip she stood on her toes to reach me and I lifted her into the air and had her legs wrapped around me. There was no turning back now.

**_Hermione_**

Merlin.

She knew something wasn't right. When knew something had gone wrong but for all her usual self control she could not stop herself from touching this man.

This man who had her legs wrapped around him. Who had her pressed up against the walls of his cottage.

Her hands couldn't stop moving. Her tongue seemed determined to taste every crevice of him.

She'd forgotten to breath.

She gasped for air cutting off the kiss that had been going on for Merlin knows how long .

His hands were on her hips. Her hands were on his chest.

When had she opened his shirt?

She could feel the power rolling off him in waves and it was intoxicating. She met his eyes and before

she could proses the look of pure lust, pure wolf in his golden eyes they softened to a golden brown and he nuzzled her neck.

She felt him take one hand off her hips still holding her firmly up against his body. That hand rose to her hair and swept the hair from her neck and she felt her insides flip as he slowly licked her neck from collar bone to deep behind her ear where he nibbled.

She melted. She absolutely liquefied. She'd never felt anything like it in her life. She knew in that instant that she was his.

Just as the thought crossed her mind she felt him growl deep in his chest she felt the word come from deep within him in a voice she'd never heard him used before.

"MINE"

Remus

"MINE" Moony had claimed her . He could feel the bonds solidifying.

He could smell her arousal. He could feel her pulse quickening and he could feel her head give a small nod almost as though she were agreeing with Moony. He needed to hear her say it. He needed to know she wasn't doing this out of obligation.

" Look at me!" I said in a panicked breathy voice. As I pulled up from her neck id been kissing relentlessly.

Her eyes met mine. Clearly startled back to reality.She realized in that moment that she was pressed up against him. That he's spread her legs and had her pinned against him and she could feel him pressed against her core. She felt a rush of warm adrenaline course threw her and before she could process the thought her mouth had opened and she heard her own voice.

"Yours."

He took a deep inhale and seemed to notice her heat.

With a rush of embarrassment she remembered she was wearing a dress. And she was pressed up against him. Wearing only a thin pair of cotton panties. That she was sure we're drenched. And he was hard. She couldn't imagine a person could get harder that he seemed right now.shebcould feel him pulse against her and Not that she would know. And she tried to pull away.

To catch her breath. To allow him a moment to realize who she was and what he was doing. No one wanted to be in this position with her. Not even the loneliest man she knew. But as she shifted her hips to pull away he held on firmer and growned himself into her . Pleasure shot threw her. She felt something stir in her toes and without meaning to she tightened her hips around him and he started walking.

Threw the door.

Down the hall.

Into his room. And down onto his bed pulling her dress off in a movement so fast it had to be magic.

He was kissing her neck again. Going lower.

Kissing her sholder.

Biting her sholder

Sending electric shocks to her toes again.

He ravished his way down her chest stopping to pull back and look at her.

She felt a moment of embarrassment when he devoured her breasts with his eyes. Moving his hands to open her bra reveling her average sized breasts. She's never had any above average physical attributes.

But before she could reach for a pillow to cover herself he dipped his head to the left and with that magical tongue that seemed to erase all doubt he sucked her nipple into his mouth teasing it into a stiff peak.

Remus released it only to blow on it and dip his head to the right to taste her other nipple which had gone rock hard. He spent an antagonizing amount of time alternating between her two breast massaging the other and pinching her nipples on one side while biting and nibbling her breast on the other.

I felt something building with in me. Deep in my core something was happening.

I was loosing my mind as one of his hands tracked down my side and touched me over my panties. I felt his chest growl and I heard him growl again .

"SO WET FOR ME!"

" I've never do…." My voice trailed off as I felt his body slide down mine as he pulled down my panties and just as he's nuzzled my neck earlier he seemed to burry his face between my legs

I felt his nose rush against my clit and I felt is voice shoot right threw me.

"GOOD"

He licked my clit with his broad hot tounge

"ALL"

He sucked it into his mouth. My feet went tingely.

"MINE!!" and he dove in. He slipped a finger inside of me.

I'd fumbled around down there in the past but id never felt anything like this. I was going to break. I felt so much tension. I almost couldn't breath. I need him to stop I couldn't handle this and I tried to tell him. But the words wouldn't come out.

I looked down at him panicked and saw his eyes looking up at me.

Pure fire.

And I was lost. Every cell in my body exploded every muscle quaked and I thought I'd trap his fingers with how tightly I was coming around his hand. And just when I thought it was over he bit my innerthigh. And I saw stars.

Before I knew it he was sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. And I was kissing him.

Kissing my own juices on his lips.

I pulled back and I heard him say "delicious isnt it?" i smiled and I nodded.

"Touch me" he growled out and I found myself reaching between us to release him from those jeans he seemed to hear every day.

And I being Hermione granger was enthralled by this …. Cock.

It was a new subject to be mastered.

And after the experience I just had. I aimed to please.

It was so smooth. Like velvet. And it was so hard she could feel a pulse.

Having nothing to compare it to having never been in this situation with another man she felt like it was perfect for her. I tried to memorize the way each vain wrapped itself around and how the tip kept twitching.

I moved slowly. I ran my hands from the base where I'd been holding it down around his balls watching his face for a reaction. Repeating this for a minute until I felt him growl at me. I looked up and smirked. I felt his cock twitch in my hands. I wrapped my hand around the base and slowly moved my hand up .

Still holding his balls in my other hand and still watching his face. This went on too slowly for his liking because he began growling more and thrusting into my hand. I met his eyes. They were pleading. And I lowered my head and licked the little bead of liquid that had formed on the tip of his cock.

I took it into my mouth. I tested it on my tongue and it tasted bitter like one of his chocolates that started bitter but sweetened in the mouth.

And I dipped my head back down slowly causing another growl, more desperate sounding this time. My hand never stopped their slow torture of his balls and shaft.

But my tongue and lips were kissing and sucking and pulling his whole head into my mouth to try to earn myself another growl of appreciation.

His breathing got faster and his balls got tighter and I kept my pace knowing what was about to happen.

I did read after all.

And as he let out a howl that filled me with a sense of pride I felt him begin to empty himself into my mouth.

It was way more than I expected. But then again I wasn't sure when the last time he'd been with a woman was. The thought made me growl.

Merlin what was happening to me.

I found myself licking him clean and he leaned back trying to catch his breath. I kissed my way up his chest much in the way he'd worked his way down mine. Until I found myself wrapped in his arms. And I

felt his breath deepen. I felt my eyes growing heavier and we both drifted into the deepest sleep either one of us could remember.


End file.
